


We Wish you a nat 20

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [2]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: D&D aspects, DamiMaps December, F/M, how to play D&D (not a guide)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Maps teatches Damian how to create a character for S&S (DC's version of D&D)
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Wish you a nat 20

It had happened, she had done it! She Mia ‘Maps’ Mizoguchi had convinced Damian ‘I’m not brooding’ Wayne to play a charter in her latest game of Serpents and Spells. And it was going to be incredible. Pulling out her Player's handbook, debating bringing her Dungeon Master’s guide with her (she didn't), and checking the time. Placing the book into her bag, she ran out to meet Aflred. Alfred greeted her with a “hello, Miss Mizoguchi.” and a kind smile. Maps returned the gesture, before climbing into the back of the limo. 

When she arrived at the manor, Sir grumps-a-lot was waiting, arms crossed and a scowl. Smiling, she grabbed Damian’s hand. A -tt- sound was heard from behind, (she chose to ignore it) heading to the dining room. Dropping Damian off, at the dining table Maps pulled her book, character sheets, and a set of dice. “You’ll need a pencil. I figured you’d have one so I didn’t bring one.” with a sigh her boyfriend stood up and retrieved pencils for them. 

Flipping in the book for the race and class pages. “You need to pick a race and class. Once that’s done we can start on the stats, and items.” Looking up to see her very forced boyfriend inspecting each page. Glancing over the book, to see what Dami wrote. He ended up with a half elf, druid. 

“Okay, so let’s start out with rolling sats.” taking out the d6, the young Warlock rolled a practice set. “So, what you do is roll four d6 or one d6 four times. Then you keep the three highest numbers and add them together.” Once the couple took care of stats, Maps quickly looked up modifiers and added them to the pages. Clapping her hands together “We need to find all your stuff now.” flipping back to the druid section of the Player’s handbook. Soon the room was filled with the sound of muting and lead bleeding onto paper. 

Tim walked back up the manor, his Superman pajamas pants (they were cofty okay?), baggy tee shirt, and stained mug for coffee. Trying not to get caught and cut off from his life bringer, only to find his brother and his girlfriend spread out at the dining room table. A Serpents and Spells book in front of them, the nerd part of Tim’s brian registered that and thought ‘hun, neat’. Walking past the teens and to the nectar of the gods and making himself a full pot. The (older) coffee blooded teen looked over at Maps’ and his little brother's work. “It's good, now all you need is the backstory.” humming as he left the kids. 

Turning to the newly made druid “why didn’t you tell me your brother was cool?” Not looking up from the page “It was Drake.” he said it, as if that made all the difference and for Damian it did. Huffing to herself, Maps found herself watching the moment. The stillness as Damian’s neat cursive took over the space. The beauty in his face screwed up in concentration. The blue in his eyes that revealed more about him than anything else. The magic of the moment lasted in the ever growing puzzle that was hers and Damian’s relationship. 


End file.
